


new moon

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Whiterose, eventual established relationship, gays and the moon, inspired by my lovely friends' fics, no beta we die like redheads in rwby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: “I think I’m broken.”Weiss’s heart resembled the moon. A tear rolled down her cheek without her permission.“That’s okay, Ruby. I think we all are at this point.”(Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and the shattered moon.)
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	new moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodiedsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedsword/gifts), [dontfanficandrivefolks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfanficandrivefolks/gifts).



> this fic was inspired by two of my friend's works! "You." by bloodiedsword, and the work inspired by that one, "your moon eyes caught me by surprise" by dontfanficandrivefolks. go check them out, I love them so much!

One of the first things people would notice about Ruby Rose upon introduction were her silver eyes. Weiss was no different. She looked into those eyes and saw so much - strength and dedication, light and life. She wanted more than anything to get to know her, to stare into those eyes for every reason and then some. So, after she realized that she was indeed safe from her father and far away from Atlas for her to be under their influence anymore, she did. 

And as fate would have it, she was her partner for the next few years. Those years would turn into a lifetime, perhaps a death sentence. 

The world was cruel. But Weiss knew it wasn’t all bad. After all, she got to look into those eyes every day. 

* * *

It was an impressive, yet alarming year and a half since Beacon when Ruby finally snapped. 

Salem, for some reason they weren’t quite sure they wanted the answer to, had retreated. Maybe it took a lot of energy coming back from the dead. Their remaining teammates had finally made their way to Schnee Manor after rescuing Oscar and blowing up the whale. The hope was to lay low in the manor until everyone was back in fighting shape and they had some semblance of a plan on where to go next. 

To say the least, they were in bad shape. Nora was still unconscious, Oscar was almost beaten to death, Penny was out, and Ruby...Ruby broke. After everything she had endured and bottled up, this was the breaking point. 

Not wanting to bother anyone, she wandered off in the middle of the night. She had meant to go unnoticed, but even asleep, Weiss sensed that her partner wasn’t by her side anymore. Without a second thought she followed her. 

She found her in a small sitting room down the hall. Close enough that she would hear if anything went wrong, but far enough that her cries wouldn’t be heard. 

Softly, as if approaching a wild Grimm, Weiss came forward to kneel in front of Ruby. She placed a cool hand on her shoulder. “Ruby? What’s wrong?” 

“...Weiss?” 

Her voice sounded so impossibly small. Weiss found herself once more cursing the Gods for everything they had been put through. Ruby Rose had every right to sound so defeated, so small...but she shouldn’t have to. None of them deserved this. Least of all her. 

Weiss moved even closer and met her eyes, grabbing a hand and rubbing circles into it with her thumb. “Yes, Ruby?” 

Ruby laughed. A soft, bitter, biting laugh. At the world and all she had endured. 

“I think I’m broken.” 

Weiss’s heart resembled the moon. A tear rolled down her cheek without her permission. 

“That’s okay, Ruby. I think we all are at this point.”  


Ruby didn’t answer. Instead, she stared blankly out the window at the dark sky. Just when Weiss was about to say something else, Ruby said, “I can’t afford to be broken, Weiss.” 

“...Why’s that Ruby?” 

Ruby, though her face was stained with tears, spoke void of emotion. Blank, empty. Used to all the evil in her life. 

“I’m the leader, Weiss. If I’m not my best, what reason do others have to follow me? I can’t show weakness, I can’t _be_ weak.” 

Weiss shook her head and moved a hand to Ruby’s cheek to maintain her gaze. “Ruby, who told that to you?” 

She didn’t answer. She didn’t want Weiss to punch whoever did. 

“Because whoever said that to you was wrong. They only believe that because they apparently have some very deep issues within themselves that they need to take care of before giving out advice. You are _human_ , Ruby. You’re allowed to feel and express emotion, positive and negative and everything in between.” 

Silence. The only sound was their breathing. Sighing, Weiss pulled Ruby into her chest and carded a hand through her short hair. 

“The moon is broken, too, Ruby. But that doesn’t make it any less beautiful. That doesn’t make it any less powerful.” She lifted her partner’s chin with a gentle hand, silently asking her to meet her gaze, her sincerity. “The moon still turns the tides. It still helps the planet turn. It still watches over us and makes the night brighter. 

“But, Ruby. Even the moon rests. This is your daytime, Ruby. You don’t have to lead 24/7. You don’t have to be whole. You’re human.” 

Her face softened even more and her blue eyes filled with such love and devotion that Ruby almost broke down once more. 

“If you’re the moon, let me be your sun. Let me help you.” 

Ruby nodded, and allowed herself to break. In the sun’s arms, she felt warm. 

* * *

Both Ruby and Weiss had known something was happening between them for a while. Something more than friendship. So, with the ever-present reminder that your loved ones could be taken away from you in a second, that the world could end in an instant, they made it official. 

Much to the amusement and teasing of their teammates, they were sickeningly sweet. (Not like they were any better in their own relationships.) They were almost always with each other, and since they had a brief respite in Vacuo, they took advantage of the opportunity to go on as many dates as possible. It didn’t have to be big - it was often just a walk or lunch in the cafeteria - but they loved and cherished it all the same. Being with each other, alive and well, was more than enough. 

One of their favorite destinations, though, was the roof of Shade Academy. They would not-so-subtly sneak out at night, giggling all the wall as they halfheartedly shushed each other. There they would lay next to each other, hands intertwined, looking at the stars. And the moon. They were often content to lay there in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. But tonight was different. Weiss had something to say. 

She sat up, Ruby quickly following. At her girlfriend’s questioning gaze, Weiss began. 

“Ruby, when I was little-” she pointedly ignored the teasing grin Ruby gave her and shoved a lighthearted elbow into her side, “When I was _younger_ , Ruby, you know what I mean.” 

Ruby giggled before nodding for her to continue, taking advantage of the height difference to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

“When I was _younger_ ,” Weiss started again, sending an exasperated yet fond look to Ruby, “I wanted more than anything to go to the moon. I would hide in my room to escape it all, and even in the loneliest of nights the moon would be waiting for me. It was my guardian.” 

She took a breath, a smile ghosting her face. 

“Going to the moon was my first dream.”  
  
Ruby looked at her like she had hung the stars. 

“Aww, Weiss! That’s so cute!” 

Weiss laughed. Much like everything else she did in Ruby’s presence, it was soft. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she fumbled her fingers, trying to find something to do with them, before gently grabbing her girlfriend’s hands in her own. Her thumbs caressed them as they met each other’s eyes. Blue mixed with silver. The crickets sung a symphony in the otherwise silent moonlight. 

“You know how I’ve always loved your eyes?” 

Ruby nodded. She had been told early in their relationship. The memory of Weiss blushing and stuttering as Ruby teased her was undoubtedly precious. 

“When I look at you, I see the moon. When I look at you, Ruby, I see my new dream.” 

For a moment, Ruby didn’t say anything. She just looked at Weiss with that look that was reserved only for her, pink dusting her cheeks, smile wide and dorky. Weiss couldn’t help but smile back while she raised a finger to boop her girlfriend’s nose. 

“Well, are you gonna say something or-” 

Without further warning, Ruby snuck an arm around Weiss’s waist, the other hand resting against her cheek as she pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, faces flushed and breaths synced. The world seemed to fade away. Weiss broke the kiss with a breathless giggle as they locked eyes. 

“What was that for, dolt?” She asked with a blinding smile. 

Ruby noticed the scrunch of Weiss’s nose that she always had when she was truly happy and responded by leaning in to peck it. Weiss squeaked and playfully shoved her away. 

“Ruby!”  


“Your nose is cold.” 

“Ruby Rose!” 

Ruby laughed before pulling Weiss into a crushing embrace and rested her head on Weiss’s own. “I just really, really love you Weiss. More than you’ll ever know.”  
  
Weiss returned the embrace and buried her nose into Ruby’s neck. “I love you too.” 

Minutes passed as they were content to stay in each other’s arms under the night sky. Eventually, Weiss detangled herself and extended a hand to Ruby. 

“C’mon. We should get to bed.” 

“Okay, sunshine.” 

Weiss blinked as she pulled Ruby up. “Excuse me?” 

Ruby only beamed as she repeated the endearment. “Sunshine! Because you’re my sun, remember?” 

Weiss nodded with a fond smile. “Yes, but what am I supposed to call you? My little natural space satellite?” 

Ruby only laughed and started leading the trek back to their dorm. “Eh. We’ll figure it out.” 

“...My supermoon?” 

“Oh my gods, Weiss.” 

With Ruby as the moon and Weiss as the sun, the world felt more whole. The tides still turned, the sun still shone, and evil had never felt more small. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudos or comment. And if you enjoyed the overall vibe of this fic, you should definitely go check out my friend's fics I listed above that this fic was inspired by! Thanks again for reading, I hope you have a lovely day!<33


End file.
